Sensaciones
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: ¡Hoy are mio a Craig Tucker y punto! Christophe x Craig


Al fin! Libertad temporal! XDXD

Tengo una semanita de vacaciones y me dedicare a plublicar fics :3

Estrañe el Crack :D y este es un lindo y algo sexy Christophe x Craig :333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

**Sensaciones**

Un golpe de lleno en la cara.

Chris fue impulsado hacia los casilleros, con la nariz sangrante por el reciente puñete.

- Chris!- llamo Gregory desde el publico presente.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así- dijo el Topo molesto, pero no miraba al rubio.

-¡¿Quieres mas?- Craig truena sus nudillos, preparando el próximo golpe.

Ante eso, todo el público (chismosos) presente, se animaron, deseando que la violencia no parara.

La verdad es que Mole como Craig estaban hechos mierda, no sabían cuanto mas aguantarían.

-¿Quiero todo de ti?- susurro Topo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se lamia los labios, dando un toque pervertido a lo que dijo.

Craig lo miro sin entender, vio que su contrincante movió los labios, pero por todo el escándalo de la gente, no pudo oír nada.

El francés aprovecho lo distraído del pelinegro y se le abalanzo encima.

La espalda de Craig dio contra el piso y Chris se sentó en sus caderas, cogiendolo del cuello de la camisa.

Era una imagen comprometedora.

Tucker pataleaba para quitárselo de encima, pero no podía.

De lo que no se daba cuenta Craig, es que cada movimiento que hacia era un rose de cuerpos.

Una buena posición, Craig forcejeando, el toque de los miembros, eso realmente excitaba a Ze Mole.

- ¡Basta!- volvió a gritar Gregory, esta vez tratando de acercarse; ya que si no analizaban tanto la posición, de daba a entender que Mole daría el próximo golpe y por la situación, se sabe que seria el ultimo de la pelea.

Todo fue tan rápido…

- GAHHHH!- Tweek salio del público como un torpedo y tecleo a Mole, tirandolo al suelo.

- Ah! ¡Quítate loco de mierda!- los dos habían caído en el piso, Tweek sobre Christophe.

- Gah!- El francés empuja a Tweek haciendo que caiga a su costado y se dispuso a pararse.

Gregory se acerco a ayudarlo.

- ¡Craig! ¡Tweek!- Token y Clyde llegan por donde vino el rubio tembloroso.

-"¡Oh! ¡Que bien! Ya se completo el trío de perros guardianes de Tucker"- pensó Chris agriamente.

- Chris, mejor vamos a la enfermería- trato de calmarlo Gregory.

- A este no te lo llevas a ningún lado- Craig se paro del piso- antes lo mato!

El pelinegro se iba a lanzar contra el francés, pero en medio de esa acción Token lo agarro del brazo y de un jalon lo cargo en su hombro como un costal.

- ¿Que te crees que haces?- grito Craig pataleando para soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

- Llevarte a la enfermería- Clyde contesto por el afroamericano, alejándose de ellos para que no le cayera una patada de su amigo de largas piernas.

- ¡Suéltame!- le exigió el pelinegro a su captor.

- No- fue la simple respuesta del más alto, llevándose a Craig a rastras a la enfermería.

- Ah?- Tweek aun estaba en el piso y miraba a todos lados hasta que su mirada se choco con una asesina de Ze Mole- ¡AGH! ¡ESPERENME!- el rubio salio tras sus amigos lo mas rápido que pudo.

-o-o-o-o-

**Pov Christophe**

Y tenia que venir su grupito a joder todo…

Bueno… ni que me lo fuera a violar en medio del pasillo.

¡Ya me harte! ¡Hoy are mío a Craig Tucker y nada mas que hablar!

Pero antes necesito practicar.

Quizá pueda con…

**Fin Pov Christophe**

A Gregory le dio un respingon al ver la mirada que le daba Chris.

Ambos se hallaban en la enfermería del lado sur de instituto, esta estaba desolada ya que la enfermera tubo que salir por unos medicamentos y les indico que pronto enviaría a un alumno a traerlos.

Gregory dejo de echar alcohol en las heridas del francés y se quedo mirándolo atentamente.

- ¿Piensas en Craig?- pregunto el rubio.

- Algo asi- dijo Mole con una voz melosa, poniendo de nervios al ingles.

- ¿Por qué me miras asi?- pregunto, ya estresado, Gregory.

- Sabes que quiero llevarme a Craig a mi cama ¿no?- Gregory asintió- pero… antes necesito algo de ejercicio al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres dec…?- se contiene por que sintio un agarre en su cintura- ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Repito, necesito practica- Chris apreto mas el agarre y paso a devorar el cuello de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Christophe! ¡Basta!- el rostro del rubio se podia comparar al cabello de Kyle.

Gregory trataba de quitarse a Mole de encima pero el frances lo tenia bien sujeto-

Pov Christophe

No es Craig, pero tengo que aceptarlo.

Gregory… es apetecible.

Creo que no me haria daño pasar a mayores, bueno, no a MI.

- ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi novio?

Mierda…

Fin Pov Christophe

Christophe volvio a ser lanzado por un puñete, esta vez enviado por Wendy.

Despues de eso, la morena dejo caer la caja de medicamentos al suelo y se acerco a Gregory, abrazandolo protectoramente.

No dejaria que Chris toque de esa manera a SU rubio.

- ¿Qué hacias?- le pregunto el ingles a su "amigo", correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia.

- Repito, OTRA VEZ, practicar- dijo el frances, recuperandose del golpe.

Fue un milagro que no le rompiera un diente.

Wendy lo fulmino con la mirada y se abrazo mas a Gregory.

-o-o-o-o-

- Gregory, eres mi amigo y te aprecio… te consta, lo se, pero…- decia Chris tranquilamente- ¿Qué hace ESTA aqui?- termino su pregunta frunciendo el seño mientras señalaba a Wendy.

La cafeteria estaba llena y los tres estaban sentados en una mesa algo apartada.

- No permitire que vuelvas a tocar a Gregory tan indecentemente- respondio la chica, a la defensiva.

- Tu lo haces…

- Por que es mi novio- Wendy estaba pensando en los niveles de estupidez que puede llegar a poseer el frances- si quieres lago con él ya sal del closet, pero no seas tan PUKE RAINBOWS como Stan.

Los tres llevaron su vista a la mesa del Team Stan, donde los super mejores amigo trataban ir mas alla de besos y caricias, sin importarles estar en la cafeteria de la escuela.

- Creeme, no sera con esta rubia…- el frances señalo a Gregory el cual fruncio el seño- con quien saldre del closet.

- ¿Craig?- pregunto la morena con un deje de burla.

- ¿Co-como lo sabes?- el castaño miro al ingles en busca de respuestas, pero este estaba igual de confundido.

- Soy lista y analizo bien las cosas- Wendy se mostro orgullosa- cuando peleas con Crig no lo miras con cara de "te voy a matar" si no con cara de "te voy a violar" al mejor estilo McCormick y SI los tres McCormicks juntos.

- ¿En serio tengo esa cara?- Chris penso en si mismo, horrorizado.

- Si- dijo la chica con tranquilidad- ¿Que? ¿acaso te exita pelear con el?- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono ironico.

Chritophe miro a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban y se encogio de hombros.

Gregory lo miro con reproche y Wendy rodo los ojos.

- Bueno, Wendy…- esta vez, Ze Mole le presto su total antencion a la moreno, lo cual le estraño a ella y a su amigo- eres mujer ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Wendy se quedo unos minutos pensativa.

- Ah… podria hablar con él- dijo la chica y Gregory asintió.

Christophe no termino de comprender asi que hizo un ademan con la mano para que continuara.

- Que en lugar de golpearse, deberian tratar de sacar platica- Gregory decidio hablar.

- AH! NO! Yo no puedo con eso!- Chris comenzo a mover las manos de forma comica.

- Esta bien, entonces solo violalo cuando esten a solas- Wendy tambien dijo esto en broma, pero se arrepintió al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del frances.

- Chris… ¡Era una broma!- Gregroy empezaba a alarmarse.

- Hoy Craig tiene castigo después de la escuela ¿no?- la sonrisa de Mole no se borraba de su rostro- ¿Gregory?

Wendy miro a Gregory de modo suplicante para que no alimentara el error que antes cometio la morena.

- No se- fue la simple respuesta del rubio, su novio sonrio ante eso.

- OK, supongo que ya no podre violar a Craig- Mole hablaba de modo jugueton, llevo su vista a Wendy- ahora parece sr que saciare mi lujuria con mi mejor amigo, Gregory Fields- lo ultimo lo dijo aun con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¿Qué…?- muy tarde Gregory.

- Se quedara quince munitos después de la escuela, mientras termina de sacar lo necesario de su casilero, suma veinte minutos; en ese horario solo trabajan los conserjes del lado sur y la oficina del consejero y el casillero de Craig queda del lado norte; y por ultimo, McKay siempre informa de lo sucedido en el dia a la directora, la oficina de la directora Victoria esta del lado sur de la escuela- Wendy hablo a una velocidad increible.

Le dolio un poco enviar a Craig a su posible cruel destino, pero debia proteger a Gregory de un pervertido como Christophe De Lorn.

- Gracias- Mole regreso su atención a su comida.

El ingles miro a su novia con la mejor expresión de WTF de la historia.

Esta, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, solo se encogio de hombros y continuo comiendo.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿En serio planeas hacer eso?- Gregory fue directo con su pregunta.

Christophe lo miro sin comprender, pero al ver el rostro de reproche que tenia su amigo, lo entendio.

- Si- y Chris tambien fue directo con su respuesta.

- Pero, eso es muy sucio; Chris, por favor, no caigas tan bajo- el rubio prácticamente le rogaba, no es que no le interesara Mole… pero estab mas preocupado por Craig.

- No me llames asi- el castaño ignoro por completo lo que dijo su amigo- y que dices ¿te quedas a ver la accion?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Puerco!- Gregory se escandalizo por el comportamiento de su amigo- ya me voy- y dicho esto, se perdio por los pasillos de la secundaria South Park.

- Tsk! Tu te lo pierdes- bien, era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

-o-o-o-o-

Todo el pasillo se hallaba desolado y solo se veia a una persona ahí.

Efectivamente, Craig Tucker se hallaba sacando unos cuantos libros de ese casillero, era viernes y le jodia, pero debia hacer sus deberes.

No se percato que la puerta trasera a el se abria lentamente, sin emitir ruido.

De ese cuarto de limpieza salia un chico, mas alto que el pelinegro.

Se acerco lentamente (aun dejando la puerta abierta) hasta quedar a espaldas de Tucker.

Este diferencio la sombra que se creaba en su casillero, habia alguien mas ahí.

Estaba preparado para voltear, pero sintio como sostenian su muñeca izquierda y tapaban su boca.

- ¡MGM!- el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro fue retenido en su espalda por su captor y con su mano libre trataba de quitarse aquella mano que lo amordazaba.

Pero era imposible, el otro tipo era mas fuerte y lo tomo desprevenido.

El extraño comenzo a arrastrarlo hacia la habitación de la que antes salio mientras no dejaba de forcejear.

Al estar dentro, cerro la puerta de una patada, aun sin soltar a su victima.

¡Demonios! ¡Tucker era una puta dificil!

- mgm!- Craig se quedo quieto y un respingon le paso por toda la espalda al sentir la respiración de la otra persona en su cuello.

- Solo quedate quieto- le dijeron, apretando mas el agarre de su muñeca.

¡Esperen! esa voz… ¡Ze Mole!

El pelinegro fruncio el seño y comenzo a moverse deseperadamente, aun intentando soltarse.

¡Era definitivo! Le volaria todo los dientes a ese frances.

- En serio, eres una zorra muy brusca, no me obliges a atarte- Mole lamio la oreja del mas bajo, creandole un sonrojo.

- Idi-ota... mgm!- por un momento Chris habia aflojado el agarre el la boca de Tucker, asi que volvio a aplicar fuerza.

- Escucha Tucker, sere directo- Christophe disfrutaba mucho de ese juego de violación, pero mejor es preguntar si Craig va a estar de acuerdo, dicen que se disfruta mejor cuando los dos ponen de su parte- ya va un año que quiero follar contigo, o lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides.

Craig se quedo de piedra y ses mejillas se colorearon aun mas, pero no noto el coloreo en las mejillas de Mole.

El pelinegro dejo de forcejear e hizo algo que sorprendio mucho al frances.

Asintio.

Chris, algo dudoso, quito lentamente la mano de la boca de Tucker y paso algo… que debio haberlo visto venir.

Craig Tucker le mordio la mano.

Christophe solto el agarre en la muñeca del mas bajo y llevo esa mano a su otra mordida, suprimiendo quejas de dolor.

Miro Craig y esté le mostraba su tipico dedo.

Craig bajo la mano y se quedo mirandolo atentamente, de pronto el dolor en la mano de Mole se fue y se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

- Esta bien…- hablo Craig con la cabeza gacha.

El frances, aun sin quitarle la vista de encima y se acerco a la puerta, abriendola y haciendo un ademan con la mano, invitando a Tucker a salir antes que él.

Craig salio y se acerco a su casillero, lo cerro y se arrodillo para recoger su bolso y libros que boto en medio del forcejeo.

Christophe, aun en silencio, se acerco y lo ayudo a recoger.

No es que el temerario Christophe De Lorn estubiera nervioso, es solo que… ¡¿A quien mierda engaña? SI estaba nervioso, jamas creyo que Craig aceptaria tan rapido.

Despues de guardar todas las cosas, el pelinegro se levanto, seguido del frances.

- Te puedo ayudar con eso- el castaño extendio su mano para que Craig le pasara su bolso.

Pero el pelinegro no lo permitiria, trataria de guardar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- No- Tucker le contesto de forma seca, pero lo que no vio venir fue que Christophe le quitara de un tiron su bolso azul indigo y se lo colgara en el hombro.

El de ojos marrones empezo a caminar y el de ojos negro solo suspiro, siguiendolo.

-o-o-o-o-

El departamento de Ze Mole no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, comodo.

Aun mas sorprendente era que… estaba ordenado (trabajo de Gregory).

Christophe dejo la maleta de su invitado en un sillo que tenia en su pequeña sala y se encamino a su cuarto, haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Tucker lo siguiera.

Al entrar, se podia presenciar el arreglo simple.

Una cama tamaño matrimonial, un escritorio para tareas (que curiosamente si usaba), una mesa de noche con una lampara en esta y un armario.

Craig se sento en la cama, sin mucho animo, ya estaba acostumbrado a esta rutina.

Tipico… llegaban, se dirigian apenas dos palabras, la cosa se ponia caliente, habia sexo, luego solo se vestian y se iban…

Pero… con Christophe no podia evitar dolerle.

Despues de todo, era una persona con la que queria mas que solo sexo… algo serio.

Christophe se sento a su lado y se quedo mirandolo, analizandolo… lo cual ponia muy nervioso a Tucker.

El frances nota esos detalles en el pelinegro y en lo unico que piensa es en lo tierno, vulnerable y apetecible que se ve.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño.

- Si, si… solo… ya empecemos con esto ¿quieres?- decia Craig con molestia mientras se quietaba su chullo, dejando al aire sus desordenado y oscuros cabellos.

Llevo su mano a su abrigo, listo para quitarselo, pero Mole lo sostuvo con suavidad de la muñeca.

- ¿Estas seguro? No te ves muy de acuerdo- la verdad es que Chris tampoco se sentia comodo con esto.

Él penso que iba a ser placentero hacerlo con la persona que AMA, pero el pensar que Craig solo lo hace por un simple polvo… no se siente bien.

- ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien!- Craig ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso- lo he hecho miles de veces, la cosa no va a cambiar.

Christophe abrio sus ojos sorprendido, aun sin soltar la muñeca de Craig.

El pelinegro lo miro con algo de culpa, pero ¿por que? como si a Mole le fuera a importar su virginidad.

- Digo, ya lo he echo con todos mis amigos, hasta con McCormick- el pelinegro trataba de sonreir confiado, pero simplemente, no podia.

- ¿Con quienes lo hiciste?, quiero nombres- la voz del frances se oyo mas dura y hasta ¿dolida?

Craig lo miro dudoso, pero no le presto importancia y prosiguió.

- Con Kenny, Tweek, Clyde, Token y Kevin- fue directo el pelinegro.

Esa era la pura verdad, lo había echo con todos sus amigo y con la puta del pueblo, sin resultado alguno.

No podia olvidar a Mole.

Se formo otro incomodo silencio entre los dos, así que Craig continuo hablando.

- Con Token y Kevin solo fue una vez; Kevin fue algo simple y con Token hasta parecíamos pareja, digo… el se comporto como siempre, todo un caballero al momento de hacerlo- al oír que Christophe no respondía se empezó a poner aun MAS nervioso- con Tweek, Clyde y Kenny fue mas de una; Tweek puede ser todo nervioso, pero en la cama es muy bueno, siempre luchamos por ver quien domina, a veces él a veces yo, con Clyde solo fue una dos veces y con Kenny… que esperabas, es Kenny, muy salvaje… siempre me duele el culo después de hacerlo con ese bastardo- termino de hablar.

- ¿Sentiste algo mas de placer?- se digno a hablar Mole, apretando mas el agarre el la muñeca de Craig.

El de ojos negro lo miro sorprendido, no le gustaba que le preguntaran eso, en especial si el que lo hacia era la persona que le gustaba.

- No…

- ¿Y conmigo seria igual?- Mole lo miro directo a los ojos.

Craig frunció levemente el ceño, ya se estaba cansando.

- Escucha, si no quieres sexo, entonces no se que hago acá…

- ¡Contesta!- le grito el francés.

- Ya me voy- Craig se paro.

Pero antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, fue jalado de la muñeca que aun sostenía Mole y cayo sobre la cama.

- ¡Quítate de encima!- Craig trato de empujarlo pero el francés sostuvo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano.

- ¡Se sincero Craig! ¿Qué sientes por mi?- con su mano libre, el castaño cogio el mentón de Tucker e hizo que lo mirara atentamente.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Craig!

- ¡TE AMO!- grito Tucker ya cansado.

Y de nuevo, otro silencio, pero ya no incomodo, solo… extraño.

- ¿Qué…?

- Te amo…- volvió a repetir Craig, con la cara roja.

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando algún golpe o burla de parte del francés, mas se quedo en blanco cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para verificar sus sospechas… y eran ciertas.

Christophe lo estaba besando.

Un beso suave, dulce y agradable.

Craig correspondió de forma dudosa y formando una sonrisa.

Al separarse Chris soltó sus muñecas y lo abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de de ojos negros.

- ¿Mole?- Craig lo miro de reojo.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…- repetía Mole mientras sentía su cara arder.

Todas las ganas que Christophe tenia de sexo se esfumaron en cuanto oyó a Craig decir esas dos palabras, dando paso a una sensación calida y agradable en su pecho.

Amor y cariño.

Una alegría inmensa al saber que eso no será solo algo de una noche.

Pero no esa noche… esa noche solo se acostaron y durmieron entre besos y caricias cariñosas.

Sintiendo el calor del otro, no de forma placentera, pero si calida y suave.

Caricias que les sacaron y sacaran sonrisas más de una vez.

* * *

:3333333

Lo se, el fic fue raro, pero hace tiempo que quize hacer un fic de estos dos :333

Y SI! Adoro el GregoryxWendy ya que me recuerdan mucho a mi pareja hetero favorita de la serie hetalia axis power (Austria x Hungria :D).

Por fis :333 dejen reviews? Edsta vez no pondre mi frase por que ya la conocen a la perfeccion XDXD

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :3


End file.
